pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Amai Tsukiakari Debut Live~
ஐ Información General ஐ * Unidad Idol: Amai Tsukiakari * Coords & Cyalume Coords: ATA Team Set * Canción: Like Ooh Aah (Japanese Ver.) * Item: Idol Aura Colores * Selene * Suzette * Skye * Selene&Suzette * Selene&Skye * Skye&Suzette Todas: Magenta oscuro. ஐ Antes del Live ஐ Selene: ¡Buen día a todos! Suzette: Probablemente ya nos conozcan... ¿Probablemente? ¡Por supuesto que nos conocen, tehee~! *Guiña un ojo y saca la lengua de forma adorable, el público grita* Skye: Les doy la más cordial bienvenida al debut dentro de este lugar, PriPara, de ¡la más grande y formidable unidad idol de la Academia Hoshinohikari! Suzette: ¡Amai...! Skye: ¡...Tsuki...! Selene: ¡...Akari! Vamos a mostrarles el poder de una verdadera unidad~ Haneul: ...ATA... *Mira el live por internet desde su salón de clases* ஐ Live ஐ doushite darou mata mirareru no sonna ni watashi supesharutte kanji? aruku dake demo mitsumerareru no marude reddo kapetto komacchau yo ne imishin na sasoi de kocchi no ki hikou to shitemo gomen ne kyoumi nashi demo itsuka konna watashi ni mo unmei no deai kitto aru boy shiranai sekai oshiete kureru hito dokidoki tomaranai hito *Aparece el aura de la unidad* toomawari wa kakugo shiteru I just wanna fall in love koko ni iru yo watashi wa hora Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh mitsukedashite Catch me but nisemono nara sayonara Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) dou shiyou mo dekinai hodo Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh odorokasete Bla La La La kotoba dake ja dame nano Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) wa wa mata nido mishita surechigai zama ni ki ni nachatta (TWICE) no meiku demo miryoku ga areba kirakiratte kagayakunda Low hiru haitemo kachi wa High kyou mo mata yume miru no La La La eiga no wan shin tokimeku sutato Yeah watashi mo ne sorosoro dareka to koi shitai no Baby yoku kiite Boy shiranai sekai oshiete kureru hito dokidoki tomaranai hito zutto zutto matsun dakara I just wanna fall in love moshimo itsuka deaeta nara Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh hanasanaide kachiki na tokoro mo zenbu ai shite Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) yume miru shichueishon de Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh kanjisasete Bla La La La kuchi dake janai honmono Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! En el pasillo de una escuela, miles de siluetas de chicas se encuentran hablando y caminando tranquilamente, en un momento una puerta se abre dejando ver un resplandor blanco. Todas las siluetas se pegan a las paredes, mostrando a las tres chicas avanzando entre la multitud. Entonces comienzan a correr hasta llegar a un escenario en medio del patio de la institución, donde suben y realizan su actuación mientras son aclamadas por chicos y chicas. Lanzan un beso a la audiencia, que se transforma en un corazón de brillos que explota en una lluvia de chispas de sus colores respectivos. Varias siluetas de color rosa desaparecen, dejando únicamente a las -mas numerosas- siluetas grises con un cyalume stick magenta. ~School & Idol Queens~ Ah demo ne dare demo ii wake ja- -nai kara chotto tegowai zo Turn it up Let me see how you gon’ treat me I ain’t no easy Better think about it twice Let me see how you gon’ treat me I ain’t no easy Better think about it twice koko ni iru yo watashi wa hora ---- CYALUME TIME!!! Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh mitsukedashite Catch me but nisemono nara sayonara Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) dou shiyou mo dekinai hodo Ooh Ahh Ooh Ahh odorokasete Bla La La La kotoba dake ja dame nano Huh (OOH-AHH HA GE) OOH-AHH HA GE ஐ Después del Live ஐ Público: ¡KYAA! ¡ATA~! ¡SUZETTE TE AMO~! ¡SKYE ERES TAN GENIAL~! ¡SELENE-SAMA~! *ATA sonríe al público, despidiéndose con la mano para salir del escenario.* ???: ... *Mira por donde se fueron* ... *mira alrededor y ubica a alguien, sonríe* ¡ENCORE! Público: ¡ENCORE! ¡ENCORE! ¡ENCORE! *Las luces se apagan, la música comienza a sonar y de nuevo se encienden mostrando a las tres.* ஐ Encore ஐ kimi kara naru beru beru gomen maji muri batterii heru no hayasugiru chakushin ga tomaranakute sumaho ga pan hajikesou da yo nande nande watashi no sei tte omou dake de mune kyun suru nante dakedo ne minna kawaii ne tte chikadzuku no Ah sakki no denwa gomen ne *Aparece el aura de la unidad* tomodachi to ite shy shy shy mada aenai gomen ne kakenaosu kara later onegai isogasanaide mae no meri na Baby mou sukoshi gaman shite ne yosomi sasenai yo *El aura activa su modo 10Fever, haciendo el efecto de una explosión, convirtiéndose en una lluvia de estrellas, brillos de distintos colores, gemas y corazones las rodean, cambiando de color junto con todos los cyalume sticks del público como arcoiris.* Cheer up baby cheer up baby oikakete mune no tobira wo tataite ima yori mo motto daitan ni ki ga nai furi shite koi shiteru no honto wa kimi ga suki da yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up sowasowa shiteru sugata ukabu shi dokidoki shiteru no tsutawaru kedo ne dame dame karui to omowareru kara messeji todoitemo kidoku de suruu Oh oh oh yurushite ne boy yarisugi nano kana mune ga itai yo Oh oh oh dou sureba ii no muchuu ni nacchau muchuu ni natteru Oh ah nayamasete gomen ne kirai janai no shy shy shy fuan ni shite gomen ne uchiakeru kara later konna ni kurushii no wa kimi no sei yo Baby ato sukoshi honki misete ubai ni kite hoshii Cheer up baby cheer up baby ai ni kite kimi no kimochi wo ima sugu ari no mama zenbu todokete yo kore ijou watashi ni chikadzuitara koi shiteru oora kakusenai Just get it together And then baby cheer up mou kizutsuku no kowai dake yo okubyou na kokoro ni kidzuite kimi wo suki na kimochi ga barechau mae ni kikasete mayoi wo tokashite yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! En un salón de clases podemos ver a las tres chicas hablando entre ellas, la cámara, en perspectiva de primera persona, se acerca a ellas. Voltean, Skye y Suzette empujan a Selene levemente hacia adelante, quien sonríe. La escena cambia, Skye y Suzette caminan por el pasillo. El teléfono de Skye suena, se lo muestra a Suzette, quien saca una carta de amor en un sobre violeta, ambas se van por un camino distinto. CHEERING OUR LOVE Be a man, a real man Gotta see u love me Like a real man Be a man, a real man Gotta see u love me Like a real man Cheer up baby cheer up baby ---- CYALUME TIME!!!! oikakete mune no tobira wo tataite ima yori mo motto daitan ni ki ga nai furi shite koi shiteru no honto wa kimi ga suki da yo Just get it together And then baby cheer up ஐ Después del Encore ஐ ???: *Sonríe* ... *Parapadea un par de veces y mira a su alrededor, confundida* ¿? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? :v *se va* Selene: ¡Gracias a todos por su atención! Suzette: ¡A partir de ahora esperamos que nos apoyen dentro de PriPara también, fufu~! Skye: Extenderemos nuestra popularidad por aquí, pero, ¡Hey! ¡No se olviden de apoyarnos en los Dream Idol Festival de la Academia Hoshinohikari! Selene: So, so~ Y relacionado a ello, quiero decir... ¡Te gané, Tori~! Aún así espero el debut de fine, ¡no nos decepcionaran, así que apoyenlos también! Pero en fin... Es hora de que nos vayamos. ¡Nos veremos en otra ocasión! ???2: Como era de esperarse... *ríe* Veamos como termina esto. *se va* *En Yumenosaki* Haneul: ...Increíble... Esas tres... Están... al nivel de fine... *Traga saliva* ...No vamos a rendirnos. ???3: *abre la puerta del aula* ¡Hane~! ¡Hokke te busca! Haneul: Ah, Subaru-Sshi, ¡Ya voy! *Sale del aula con él* Categoría:Live Categoría:Debut Live Categoría:ATA Categoría:Suzette/Live Categoría:Selene/Live Categoría:Skye Categoría:TICK2 Categoría:CandySweetty Categoría:Amai Tsukiakari/Live